1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp to facilitate installing crown molding along the periphery of the ceiling of a room.
2. Prior Art
When crown molding is installed on the walls of a room at the ceiling, usually each piece of the molding is long and therefore somewhat flexible, preferably long enough to extend completely across the wall to which it is to be nailed, or substantially so. Because of its length the crown molding is difficult for one worker to handle without assistance as the nailing proceeds from one wall stud to the next across the wall.